


The mist in your eyes

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Disowning, Kisses, Love, M/M, Some angst, True friends, abilities, fluff mainly, hookfang is 19, mild bullying, mutant AU, mutant hookfang, or xmen au, physical mutation, powers, present time AU, relationships, semi-human hookfang, snotlout is 17, the gang are all mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Snotlout had been attending the academy for almost a year when he walked in. Tall, dark and covered in scales, Snotlout knew this stranger could be a problem





	The mist in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Been a little caught up and tired so this is up way later then I wanted but at least it's finally up. I did a different editing technique for my paragraphs this time round, pre-deciding them before typing them up and editing. I'm not to sure about them and feel they may make it harder to read in comparison to my shorter but possibly more annoying paragraphs so if you read any of my other work please let me know which format you like best, other then that enjoy

The bell to signal the end of their fourth class rings and Snotlout sighs as he stands, glad to finally be free of Gobber's lecture on Viking culture. For a man who could turn into pure metal he really was oddly concerned with the smaller things in life like making sure they know kransen is spelt with a K, not a C. Snotlout's the first to gather his things and leave not wanting to risk being asked to stay back by Gobber, the man could be almost as bad as that water making Johaan when he wanted to be 

Instead of heading to the hall like most of the other students including his friends he headed for the back door. Opening the back door and staring out to where the soft green met lines of trees brought back memories, to a time not quite six months ago when the land was covered in frost and a new man walked into his life. Stepping out onto the back porch Snotlout breathed in the fresh air, not quite crisp enough to still be morning and headed for their spot just beyond the tree line

Snotlout had been at Stoick's mutant protection academy (SMP) or as it was more commonly known to the outside world Stoick's home for troubled kids for well over a year and in that time a lot had changed. His father had disowned him making the academy his permanent home when he had come out as openly gay, he was sure Spitelout would of done it sooner if he knew about his special abilities aswell. The disowning had stung but it was expected and with the help of his first actual friends he had gotten over it rather quickly. He was learning, actually getting passing grades and had finally gotten control of his power, at least before he gained a second one. Overall his life hadn't been better but none of those things could contribute to that more then the man who was now the love of Snotlout's life

Malikai nightingale better known by his mutant name Hookfang came into Snotlout's life about six months ago and now he was hoping he would never leave it. Snotlout still remembers the day as clearly as his first sunrise, he had been late for Johaan's astrology class yet again and had been taking a shortcut through the halls when he saw him. At the top of the staircase stood a man with piercing eyes, dark hair and a set of horns, he was as tall as Stoick and Gobber, the men who ran the school and was covered in scales that took his breath away. Never before had he seen such a physical mutation, he looked like a dragon but Snotlout was not afraid, instead he stood, utterly mesmerised 

Meanwhile the guy had caught sight of him and Snotlout found himself for the first time ever frozen in place. Time seemed to stand still for the briefest moments it took the other boy to descend the stairs, their eyes still locked right up till the point that he stood before him and a scaled hand was reaching for his face. "Ah Snotlout" it was the booming voice of Stoick that drew his attention back to the top of the stairs "late for astrology class again I see" Gobber his boyfriend and the other man that made this place run piped up like usual from beside him. "Thank you Gobber" Stoick acknowledged him before setting his sights back on Snotlout "as I was saying, Snotlout this is Malikai, I trust that I can trust you to show him around" he had barely managed a nod before Stoick announced 'good' and was gone

His eyes drifted up to meet the stunning amber of the man standing beside him "Snotlout jorgensen" he says after only a moment and sticks his hand out. A small grin breaks across the others face revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth "Malikai nightingale, better known as Hookfang" he responds as he carefully slots his clawed hand into Snotlout's stronger one. "Hookfang" a smile breaks out when he tries the unfamiliar name on his tongue "cool name, I haven't really settled on one myself" he admits with a pause "perhaps you can help me" his cheeks heat a little at the odd request but the other doesn't seem to mind, grinning wider "of course, i'd be happy to" 

"Okay let me introduce you to the gang" it was after the days final lesson and since he had already shown Hookfang all over the academy and it's vast grounds he was finally introducing him to his friends. "This is Hiccup" he started with the most obvious choice "son of Stoick", Hiccup had the power of levitation surprising to most given his fathers sonic scream and mothers supposed physical mutation. "Astrid" an ice user "and her girlfriend Heather" ironically a fire user. "Fishlegs" who's power of animal telepathy made some lunches spent outside awkward "and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut" he pointed at the two gifted with mimicry "the only real way to tell them apart other then gender is by power, Ruff's gifted with invisibility while Tuff's capable of moving things with his mind." Hookfang smiles and nods actually listening to him attentively as he introduces each of his friends in turn they each smile, even Astrid which is odd for her, then head out to the back porch to get in some sparring, an almost daily occurrence for them to catch up on the day and keep up with their powers

It's as they pass through the double doors that they hear a familiar and annoying voice "ah if it isn't rock head and the gang" a pause as Dagur glances at the newcomer "and Godzilla" he snickers alongside his group of friends. Hookfang who doesn't know the school yet bares his razor sharp fangs in anger, the growl that leaves his throat making Snotlout melt while Dagur and his two accomplices, brothers Ryker and Viggo take a step back. The surprise however passes quickly and as he holds his hand out Snotlout tenses up "so Godzilla has claws" Dagur's unamused voice announces. A burst of panic goes through Snotlout, Dagur and his group of morons were bad news

Dagur alone was dangerous, his ability of thought projection, the ability to summon an object just by thinking about it combined with his extreme precision could be deadly. Paired with Ryker who's super strength allowed him to bend metal with his teeth and his younger brother Viggo, a telepath who's image projection could create powerful illusions was even worse. Together they were quite a nasty and potentially deadly trio, and one that Snotlout and his friends preferred to ignore rather then engage 

"Heather, looking as lovely as ever I see" in the silence Dagur had become interested in his usual topic of obsession, Heather. He reached for her but before her look of utter disgust could burn a hole right through him Astrid had grabbed his hand and used a hip toss to take him down to the hard ground. She tossed her hair giving a soft smile as her girlfriend attached herself to her protective lovers arm "okay then, let's go" it was Hiccup, the usual voice of reason who broke the tension in the air by speaking up before walking off. They followed, Snotlout's hand now in Hookfang's as Dagur yelled incoherently behind them 

Eyes closed and heart racing Snotlout allowed Hookfang after only knowing him a few months to lead him blindly through the woods just out the back of campus. A clawed hand was carefully placed over his face, warm soft scales pressed over his eyes and into his other hand as he lead him. When they came to a stop that arm encircled him as he let go bringing light colour to his face "okay we're here" he whispered into his ear before removing his hand. Snotlout blinked taking a second to let his eyes adjust before he looked around 

Hookfang let go as he came to stand beside him "so what do you think" Snotlout couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. They were in a small clearing, what Snotlout would guess was a few miles from campus that just seemed perfect. A place to relax and train, a place that could just be theirs and theirs alone. "How did you find it" he asked in amazement, eyes sliding over to the pale scales covering the other boys face, they seem to darken with heat and colour a sign he by now recognised as a blush. "I was exploring a few weeks back and got lost, stumbled upon this place finding my way back and thought it would be perfect." "So that's where you went" he watched him nod not bothering to mention why his own cheeks had darkened, he remembered vividly how he had run around the mansion that day in a panicked search for Hookfang. He also remembers the embarrassing way he had practically thrown himself into Hookfang's arms when he had finally returned with the suns setting rays 

Things fall silent for a moment before Snotlout moves to sit against a tree "show me what you've got" he grins sparking a familiar challenge between them. Hookfang returns his smirk "with pleasure", it was on

Snotlout watched from where he sat, the light capturing the other boy in such a way as he breathed out fire and easily manipulated the flames to his will, that he could better appreciate his looks, physical mutation and all. He was tall like Snotlout had noted when they first met, well over six foot probably approaching six seven, about a full foot taller then Snotlout's own rather short height of five six. His hair was dark as night, raven black and long, running untamed down his back and shoulders, the jagged fringe in front doing little to hide the large curved horns that extended from his forehead. To match the horns he had a forked tongue that just seemed devilish whenever it flicked out or ran across his lips, two rows of razor sharp teeth that most dubbed as fangs and claws tipping his fingers and toes 

Snotlout had learnt the hard way why Hookfang insisted on trimming them back every few days, they grew fast and long and were as deadly as any blade. Something as simple as stopping his fall when Dagur and Viggo had worked together to cause him to fall over a particularly large and jagged rock he was sure was acquired by Ryker, had left him with a pretty nasty scratch to the cheek. After that close call he had been especially careful with helping Hookfang keep up with his grooming 

Pale crimson scales shined then slowly disappeared as what could only be called mist or smoke seemed to come from out of nowhere, quickly consuming the air around them till he couldn't see even his hand in front of his face. They reappeared just as quickly however when a sudden gust of powerful wind blew it away. Snotlout smiled, couldn't help it when he saw how proudly the cause of the wind was presented. Wings, large and powerful that until recently had only been for show. True to the dragon moniker he was given, Hookfang had wings however it was only recently that he had matured enough that they had grown to a size and strength where he could actually use them. Flying was still off the table, at least till he learnt how to land without crashing but for now they were just another amazing power that took his breath away. Amber eyes glinted playfully as he turned to meet his captivated eyes "your turn" Snotlout smirked taking the offered hand to pull himself to his feet 

Hookfang settled down against the tree when Snotlout took his place "prepare to be amazed" he caught Hookfang's chuckle at his words but couldn't force the smile off his face even as his eyes narrowed to scowl. He collected a breath then released it but not the tension building in his limbs, he had by no means full control over his powers but he was getting there and with a little bit of will his body hardened into solid stone. "Woah" the soft sound came from Hookfang's throat as he stood up and walked in a circle, observing him. "Pretty impressive, huh" he couldn't help but puff out his chest as he placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah and I think I just came up with the perfect name for you" Snotlout's eyes opened in surprise at that "oh yeah" he inquired a small smirk playing at his lips. "Yeah, stone henge." Time seemed to stop for a split second in which Snotlout's form fell, returning him to flesh and blood, it was perfect 

"That's amazing" he managed to mumble unintelligibly after only a few moments, he had been trying to find a name that fitted him since first arriving and yet it took him no time at all. The tree creaked under his unrestrained strength as he leaned against it for support, could Hookfang possibly be more perfect. Snotlout found out only minutes later that he was when just as the surprise started to wear off it was replaced by shock and warm lips 

Pressed back against the tree he gasped softly as only too short seconds later he pulled away "sorry but I've wanted to do that for months now" sincere eyes meet his own. A small smile tugs itself into place before he can even really register what's just happened but he's conscious of the way his arms reach out to pull him close again when he whispers "me too" 

Snotlout is grateful for the lack of others as it allows him to wander across the open and to their special spot on the edge of the forest enchanted in a memory. Standing, he waits for Hookfang who is only now emerging with the lines of other students, he had insisted on getting their lunch before they snuck off to train or make out, whichever they fancied. Unfortunately by the time he had reached him Dagur and his group had spotted them too and were on their way over 

It wasn't as bad as they expected since he only asked about Heather, who by now was making her way out of the house with their other friends to eat where they usually ate or hung out when they weren't spending time alone. Typically her hand was in Astrid's and the moment he followed Snotlout's eyes he spotted them and turned to leave. It was his own fault really for not suspecting something, for letting his guard down and feeling safe. As soon as he turned he tripped, Hookfang watched with wide eyes from a few too many feet away as Snotlout tripped, fell towards the ground and then with a blink disappeared 

It was only for a second but it took him from face planting the ground to stumbling and finding support from a tree only a few short feet away from where he had previously been standing. They had eaten lunch inside while Stoick explained to them that it was a new power manifesting, probably as Gothi had sensed since he had finally mastered his old one. 'Only just' he wanted to add but Gobber had interrupted to say it was a 'perfectly normal development as he got older', Stoick only furthered that by saying that while his teleportation ability might be weak now, in a few years time he could be capable of jumping across oceans. The thought alone made him nauseous and although the hand offered to him was for reassurance he could feel the amusement hidden in its comforting squeeze 

The seasons passed much the same with the news, they both became stronger and grew closer with the passing time till once again Snotlout found himself looking outside, not at spring but at the first cruel snow of winter. It seemed to usher in a whole new world of blank desolation and ending, bringing with it's mocking frozen winds questions they had long left unanswered and untouched, at least till now when they could avoid them no longer. Gazing out the window seemed only to succeed in making him feel ill so he made his way to the kitchen for a cup of warming hot chocolate 

He was stalling he knew, having finished his cup of hot chocolate which hadn't succeeded in drawing him from his mood over twenty minutes ago, he now found himself listening to Johaan start his second amazing tale from under the sea. He had to wonder if it was really so bad as to endure another one of Johaan's tales just to avoid it a while longer and made up his mind when he decided that he was not a coward raised by Spitelout but the proud boyfriend of Hookfang who could get through anything together, even this. With that thought strong in his mind he put his cup in the sink and made his way upstairs, following a familiar route to a door he knows as well as his own. Hesitating, he considered for a second turning around but he had already waved at Hiccup on his way up and had smiled back at his reassuring look, even if he did backdown he was sure that the others would only drag him back up here 

With slight apprehension in his heart Snotlout knocked and after only a second of shuffling that gave away he had interrupted his studying, a bright smile greeted him at the door "Snotlout" "we need to talk." He hadn't meant to interrupt or sound so rude but his nervousness was shining through, at Hookfang's slight frown however he forced a softer smile "I mean, can I come in" he says instead and with a soft smile of his own Hookfang steps to the side to let him through 

The door clicks softly behind him, locking them in and ensuring he can't escape from the amber gaze that he can feel weighing heavy on him. After a few tense moments where it becomes apparent Snotlout isn't going to break the silence Hookfang asks "is everything okay." It's silent, so silent Hookfang almost goes to ask again but in a sudden rush, words leave Snotlout's mouth. "What" he couldn't discern a single one and after a deep breath Snotlout finally speaks clearly enough to be heard "I said, your going to be graduating in a few months, barely a month and a half without holidays and" another deep breath "I want to know where does that leave us." Snotlout seems shaky and unsure as Hookfang takes in the meaning of his words. Then he smiles softly sitting on his bed and motioning with an incline of his head for Snotlout to do the same 

It takes him a moment but he sits down, letting Hookfang take his hand in his, comforted by the way his thumb gently caresses his fingers. "I can see how worried this has made you" he starts unexpectedly making Snotlout glance up to meet his sincere amber eyes "and I'm sorry for not talking about it with you sooner." The words make him tense up, a weak preparation for the worst as he waits for Hookfang to continue. His next words are unexpected "but honestly right now I'm not completely sure what I'm going to do, if the chief asks me I could stay on at the school or if I get my letter back from the university I might have to move out for a little while to accommodate that but since neithers happened yet there's no reason to get so worked up" he gives Snotlout's hands a gentle squeeze, it's suppose to be reassuring but it's not, given by the way his face falls

Clearly he hasn't made things clear enough over their months together and gently free's one hand to tilt Snotlout's chin up. "However no matter what happens I want to be with you, if I stay and things continue as they are or if I move out and I can somehow convince you to move out with me, just be clear that I will always want you, only you, always by my side because I love you" his eyes widen and it only now occurs to Hookfang that it might be the first time he's said it out loud before and after seeing the emotion cloud Snotlout's eyes makes a mental note to say it more often 

"You love me" it's all his quiet surprised gasp can manage and Hookfang can barely nod before his arms are full, as the other boy throws himself at him. They fall back onto the bed as Snotlout whispered returning 'I love you's' in his ear, he smiles 

Moments pass and the string of sweet words continue making him chuckle softly, shifting position so he can look into Snotlout's watery eyes and drag a hand through his unkempt hair. He leans forward then, up as he gently pulls him down with a hand against the nape of his neck. It's his assurance, a silent promise between the two of them as their lips seal in a fate that can't be broken

**Author's Note:**

> To explain, Heather was adopted so they don't know their relate, not that that would stop Dagur from flirting with her but it's why. Hookfang also reacts so strongly to seeing Snotlout's form because he's only seen him when sparing which is focused on non-advanced things unlike his form change. I briefly mentioned Gothi as she was a last minute add that made sense to me, she is a healer, can sense other mutants powers and occasionally catches glimpses into the future. I also tossed up Stoick's title at the end last minute but ultimately went with chief as sort of a nickname/familiar title. While I found this au a little challenging I had a lot of fun playing with it and plan to come back to it eventually, hopefully soon


End file.
